


The Adventures of the Devils in Disguise

by Cherushiri_Leigh_1993



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Hunters, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, Time Lord, Werewolf, angel - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993/pseuds/Cherushiri_Leigh_1993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full Title: The Adventures of the Devils in Disguise<br/>Shortened Title: The Devils in Disguise</p><p>(This is a rewrite of Devils in Disguise)</p><p>Summary: Kadar Song, otherwise known as the Commander, is a Time Lord who has a very complex past and a very chaotic present. He was left in a Catholic orphanage by his teenaged mother and abused by those around him. His abusers were the reason why he swore revenge and torched down the home he grew up in at aged fifteen. Kadar suffered third degree burns along his back and torso. Even though he had the ability to heal, most of the scars remained and he is forced to take antibiotics for the pain. A side affect to this is his insanity which intensifies his need to track down his biological parents and give them hell.</p><p>His evil charm hasn't deflected the affection of others, however, as he soon starts to take in strays. Each one of them has the ability to make him feel a sense of acceptance through their own criminal activity and dilemmas. But will they be able to make him see that there is a certain someone missing from his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I would like the express that the worlds of Doctor Who and Sherlock belong to the BBC and their original creators. This story isn't going to be making an form of profit except for the enjoyment of others.
> 
> Most of the characters used in this series are original creations of mine and my friends so please do not use them without express permission. Do so without our permission and we may have to ask a certain consulting criminal to pay you a visit.
> 
> Warning(s): This fiction is for older teens and above.
> 
> This rating is due to Profanity/swearing as the characters (including the main characters) has very colourful language and uses it to express themselves. 
> 
> There is violence and gore due to the psychotic mind of some characters. This is also due to the life choices they have made throughout this series.
> 
> Sexual references and situations shall be another theme throughout this. Although it is very subtle and not that noticeable, I thought it was best to warn you as I know people aren't a huge fan of this.
> 
> Same sex relationships are also a theme throughout this series. This is due to the flexible sexuality of some of the characters, the main character included.
> 
> Cross dressing. I thought I would add this in since I'm sure there are people who don't understand it and has a closed mind. The main character has a collection of dresses that calms him down. Sure, it can be seen in a comical light or that of a serious one depending upon your sense of humour.
> 
> Lastly, there shall be light fluffy scenes through friendship and relationships along with the pink stuff that two ladies are nuts for.

Chapter 1 - THE FIRST OF MANY

 

Staring into the flames of the fire pit, a memory of a church burning down sprang into the Time Lord's mind. The screams of the orphans and the sisters were still fresh in his memories although it had happened almost ten years ago now. All he had left was the fading scars on his top half and the stinging of the frequent migraines that he got from his episodes. 

The Time Lord was called Kadar Song, a name given to him by the woman who had abandoned him. A name that he had to live with for the rest of his days. This was why he had given himself a nickname whilst working within the underworld. The Commander, a name so fitting for the intimidating man that lifted weights in his free time. His dark pupils found the dusty old punch bag that was hanging from a bar in between a door frame.

Kadar had chosen to live inside of an abandoned warehouse after giving the original owner an offer he couldn't refuse. By offer, he meant blackmail and being held by gun point. It was mostly empty safe for the punch bag, lumpy mattress that had a thin sheet and lumpy looking dust cloths. The cloths were currently covering his precious clothes as he was expecting someone to visit him. He didn't want anybody to know about his hobbies.

After stomping out the fire, Kadar glared into the smashed up mirror hanging on his wall. It was broken after a night that ended badly. He had been rejected by a potential bed buddy for the night and the mirror had taken his violent outburst. Still managing to see his reflection, Kadar smoothed a hand through his short brunette hair.

"I've still got it," he growled to nobody in particular and grabbed a shirt from a box. He pulled it on just as a female walked over to him, holding two cups of coffee. She had gotten them from a cafe that was close by. Delicately setting them down, she looked around the place and grimaced. This made Kadar laugh. "Is anything the matter, Ms Moriarty?"

"Well, Mr. Song." It was his turn to grimace. Nobody from the underground was supposed to know his real name. "Would you prefer Commander?" She asked, quirking up an amused eyebrow. It seemed she had a sense of humour. "As I was -"

She had sneezed, making Kadar fumble around for a tissue. The woman waved a hand and neatly pull a handkerchief from her leather bag. She smartly blew her nose into it before returning it into the bag.

"I don't think I can concentrate. Do you have a cleaner to take care of," here she ran a finger along the box, "this mess? It's not very hygienic." She held up a finger to show a thick layer of fluffy dust there. "How do you sleep in here?"

"Well, Ms Moriarty I did mention that wasn't at all human on the phone." She gave him a sore look and insisted on being called by her first name from now on. "Right, Aspen it is. Anyway, I doubt that the state of my home has anything to do with you and there's the fact that I don't want an ordinary human routing through my things."

She straightened up her jacket, giving him a huge grin. This disturbed him. What was going on in that head of hers? This was why he didn't want the consulting criminal to meet him at home. She was plotting something bad and he didn't want to know about it. Kadar had the feeling that Aspen got what she wanted regardless and that frightened him. Not that he would admit it out loud as that would break his character.

"Well, its lucky day. I have some free time coming up and I think I could use that time to do some cleaning." Kadar turned his back to her, trying decipher what she was trying to say. "I mean, you also need to furnish this place too and there are rooms on the first floor that you can use." She pointed to the floors above and Kadar looked up at the same time. "Plus, we need to buy you an actual bed and a new mattress. Bed bugs are awful."

"You're not my wife, Aspen." He growled once she had done rambling. She fixed him with a glare and visibly shuddered. Kadar made a mental note not to piss her off when it was her time of the month. "Fuckin' hell, you are like your bloody father, ain'cha?"

"I'm not suggesting to get married, Kadar. I'm only sixteen, for Christ's sake!" There was a growl in her tone and he moved back towards the closest window. Aspen laughed, opening up her bag once more and pulling out a black book. "Let's see you need a new bed, cabinets, a suite for a seating area." She looked over to the space behind her, "a full working kitchen and a proper bathroom." As she wrote stuff down, Kadar was planning his escape route as this wasn't what he wanted.

It would make him... Even more human. That thought spooked him quite badly. What was this woman even suggesting? 'We could slit her throat once her back's turned,' a cynical voice chuckled darkly in his head making him grin. Another voice popped in his mind, this time it was female voice; `No killing today. We knew her father and we owe him a lot.`

The voice was right and that disappointed him a lot. No killing today. He waited as she continued her rant and he wondered what else he wanted.

"So, Kadar, what colours would you like in your room?" He raised an eyebrow. Did she really want to know that? His shirt colour should indicate what colours he preferred. Before he could stop her, Aspen pulled one of the dust sheets off his private collection. She stared them, her expression completely blank. He could feel the heat rush to his head. "Did you want me to build a wardrobe for these or would you wanna do that?"

"Whatever," he managed clearing his throat. Nobody was meant to know about his collection of dresses. They were supposed to be private. Now that Aspen knew, he wasn't sure what he had to do. Kadar palmed a hand over his clothes, not meeting her eye. Aspen let a very loud sigh slip through her lips.

"I'm not a huge fan of those down on themselves. Besides, its your life and I'm not one to judge. If you've met my brother, you would know why." He turned to see her standing there, her arms crossed. She certainly looked frustrated in that very instant. "Anyway, this revamp is gonna take a lot of hard work so I'm gonna base myself here. If that's okay with you?"

"Do whatever you want," he grumbled waving a hand. To be honest, Kadar wasn't listening to her and grabbed his jacket. He needed some fresh air. "Take whatever time ya need. I'm going to try and ruin my liver if my genetics allow it." With that said, he left Aspen his keys and stepped outside of the building. Next stop the pub for the next few hours.

 

\- DID -

 

It was two days later that Kadar allowed himself to go home. The first thing he saw was what appeared to be cabinets in the centre of the main floor. He also saw a cooker and fridge. Aspen had obviously put in a full functioning kitchen and added some sofas. Was that an eating area? It looked cleaner than the first day he moved in.

Kadar was pulling off his jacket when something awful hit his ears. Music was coming from the first floor and it almost deafened him. 

"Screw this," he growled as he ran up the spiral staircase (a nice new feature, he thought). He kicked open one of the doors to find a horrid sight. The walls were pink and the source of the awful music came from the stereo on a lilac side table. Next to the table was a apron clad Aspen with a paint brush in hand. It was obvious she was painting this room. "What the fuck is this?" He pointed over to the stereo as the track changed to another deadly song.

"Justin Bieber," she replied not missing a beat. She placed the brush into a bucket and wiped her hands on a dust cloth. "What's wrong with it?"

"Its making my ears bleed!" He slammed a hand onto the stereo and the music immediately shut off. Aspen visibly shuddered at the slap and slight cracking sound. It seemed he may have broken the music player. "Now I can fuckin' think properly! What other improvements have you made?" 

Instead of replying, Aspen grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and down the corridor. She opened a door and showed him the contents of a dark room. The colours were greys and greens, and they seemingly went well together. In the centre of the room was a low bed that was almost level with the ground. Kadar was lost for words.

"I thought you might like it. You owe me a new CD player, by the way." He walked into the room and spot a mirrored door and pushed at it. It revealed rails of women's clothes and near the mirror was a chest of drawers. "Hidden from plain sight. The drawers have your regular clothes in, great for if you invite guests over. There's also a lock on the door for some -"

"Thanks," he sighed and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "Its perfect." It was extremely out of character for him. He never showed affection so Aspen was very lucky indeed. After pulling away, she went for the door.

"Its not over yet. There's two more rooms I need to show you." Confused, he followed her down the stairs and saw two doors. One had his name on it, "That's your very own gym; no sound from the outside nor the inside to disturb people. Then," she pulled open the second door to reveal a large round table and a over hanging projector. "I thought if you ever hosted your league of evil conferences, you had a proper place to do it. I mean, I know you're private and all but my sources was able to do this in a few hours."

"Well, you did good." He noted the wifi hub near a laptop stand and nodded. It was a good touch. "I should take my business seriously, eh? By the way, I'm wondering what the pink room is for."

"It's for me," she replied instantly. "Someone needs to keep you from death and this place needs to stay tidy. I doubt you've got time in between taking over the world and your 'private time'. So, I'm offering my services as a live in house keeper. I mean, I'm not like an ordinary human being am I? I'm a psychotic criminal like my father."

That got him. She did remind him of Jim Moriarty. Resourceful and a little bit evil. Plus, he was sure they would make an excellent team in the criminal world.

"Well, I do need some guidance concerning my work. I'm a free lancer and all but it doesn't mean I need some help. I'm currently having doubts about this woman I'm working for." Aspen gave him an odd look with her eyebrow raised. "Her name is Geraldine Spike of the planet Ravensandora. Yes, I'm not the only species of alien out there." Instead of backing away, Aspen approached him and placed a hand onto his shoulder and sighed.

“You've been giving away that vibe since day one, sweetie. I'm not stupid.” Kadar never thought she was stupid. A little bit clingy, yes, but never stupid. “By the way, you're still buying me a CD player and I think you have an appointment about your antibiotics with one Dr. Lahey. You shouldn't leave important documents around.” She was right but Kadar never cared about privacy until now. Just what was he getting himself into?


	2. The Cosplaying Gamer

Chapter 2 – THE COSPLAYING GAMER

 

Due to his job, Kadar had the delight of meeting a variety of characters and went to a lot of interesting places. This trip was no different. Not only was he in awe of the room he was sat in but the land outside was visually stunning. He made a mental note of living in a place like this one day. Maybe not a castle but a mansion would do him. Ravensandora was probably one of the planets he had ventured to that he really enjoyed. Now, there was just the small matter of his new client to address. 

Not one to turn down a job, he was met with a woman who was obviously trying to remain youthful. Sadly, that figure hugging dress was doing nothing for her. He reminded himself that a handsome prince had asked him to do this. It was a favour so he had to endure the company of this woman. Madam Geraldina Spike was explaining that she acted as regent after the untimely deaths of the previous monarchy and practically raised the young woman trying to over throw her. What she didn't tell him was that she was the person who killed the late King and queen. But his source informed him of everything.

“Prince Julius was banished and rightly so but I don't think Cocoa is ready for the responsibilities of running a kingdom.” Spike was dabbing her eyes with a lace handkerchief and looking down at the table. Kadar pretended to care by placing his hand over hers. He was doing it to stop something terrible happening. Besides, there were rare moments that he cared about other people. This woman was a vile person for a lot of reasons. It wasn't an attractive trait.

“Take your time, I'm not going to judge you.” He forged an expression of sympathy and wished he was back at the orphanage he grew up in. This was torture. Kadar hated comforting others. Spike placed her other hand over his, making it harder to escape. What she was playing at?

“I know you don't prefer the company of women but would you consider being a comfort to me? An old lady has her needs.” Kadar wished there a bucket nearby or that the ground would swallow him whole. The wedding band that she wore was glistening in the candle light. This didn't sit well him as marriage frightened him, yes, but she reminded him of the mistake he made in the sixties.

“Look, I'm sorry but this mostly business and I'm more interested in men than women.” Half a lie. “Besides, I would rather be your friend more than anything.” A huge lie. Kadar would be glad when this whole ordeal is over. With that said, he handed her a copy of their contract and walked out of the castle. Before him, he saw beautiful chaos of soldiers shivering in the cold air and smoke raising from the distance.

This was what he loved about this planet. He pulled his hood up and walked down the icy path. Kadar ignored the soldiers and walked down the lane towards a boarded up village. This was what the war had done and he knew it was going to get a lot more messier. It was like being inside of one of Francis Bacon’s paintings and then some. There was one thing wrong with this, however. Why the hell did they have to fight during a harsh winter?

“It's stupid, I know.” He grinned up at the darkening sky, as if he knew there was someone watching him right now. Instead of letting these thoughts get to him, he walked into a boarded inn and glanced around. The placed was trashed, he had expected, save for a neatly set up table and chairs. Sat on one of the chairs was Prince Julius. Handsome as ever, Kadar grinned making his approach.

“Did anybody follow you?” The prince greeted to which Kadar shook his head. He sat down whilst the other male poured them a goblet of mead each. “I suspect that woman has chewed up every word you fed her. Now, I hope you realise that I can't provide extra man power since I'm still an outcast. The sooner this war is done with the better.” Julius made himself a cheese cracker. Both cheese and cracker were mouldy but one couldn't be too choosy. “I'm sure you can find your own man power?”

“I have a few options, yes? Plus, I'd like to do some more digging on that woman I'm conning.” The outcast nodded his head, approving the notion. There were still some gaps that needed filling and so far none of them had come with anything. Julius offered the Time Lord a cracker. “No thank you. I can't eat well when overthinking.” Plus, mouldy crackers won't help his digestive system. “My first source said it would take months to find buyable information and that's time we don't have. I have another in mind, one that I only use as a last resort.” Kadar was talking about a woman who was a criminal like himself. He needed to think of a name to use to even be granted a visitation.

“It's getting late. I insist you staying here tonight, I know you can travel home in seconds but I would feel better knowing that you're safe.” Julius wasn't being genuine and that made Kadar a bit disappointed. The prince didn't have a fancy for men and was more happy with the lady he longed for. That was fine by him. There was a blonde haunting his dreams at the moment, anyway.

\- DID –

As soon as Kadar got home, he noticed something off. It was huge and sitting in front of the seating area. A huge graphic scene was being played on the screen and groans were bouncing off in all directions. Surround sound, the female voice in his head clarified. That was when he noted the occupant sat on the sofa, a game control in hand. All he could see was messed up dark locks, no face. What was it? He thought as he made his approach. Then, all of a sudden, BAMFT!

Kadar had tripped over on a sport bags and knocked out its contents. Before standing, he saw what appeared to be a school uniform. One for girls and not of this country. He held it up, glaring at the stranger’s head. Was this some form of a joke?

“Skylar James Moriarty!” Aspen’s voice soon filled the air and the game on the screen paused. The person turned and Kadar felt his cheeks warm. This ridiculous outfit belonged to this cute boy? “I told you to put your costumes in a safe place! Look at poor Kadar, he tripped over it. I'm so sorry, Commander. My older brother is so dense.” So this was the brother she had mentioned?

“So, your brother likes to crossdress too?” It was Skylar's turn to blush as he stood. He hurried over and picked up the bag. 

“N… Not crossdress! Cosplay as in costume play,” he stuttered out taking the uniform off the older man. Skylar put it back into his bag and zipped it up. Cosplay? The boy stared at the ground, obviously embarrassed. “I'm an otaku, you see and my favourite thing is to go to conventions as my favourite characters. I like video games, comics and anime. I especially like to read yaoi manga.” Skylar went even more red, if that was possible and Kadar was puzzled. So puzzled, that Aspen found herself having to full in the blanks.

“An otaku is someone with a certain obsession and as for yaoi, is a Japanese comic genre dedicated to male characters dating those of the same gender.” So, not only was Skylar a freak but he was gay too. Kadar wasn't surprised, he had gotten that vibe whenever Aspen talked about him. But to meet him right now, failed to meet any of the expectations he had envisioned. “By the way, I sort of said he could stay here because our mother isn't very… How do I put this… Open minded about my brother’s tastes. She regarded it as a phase even though he's nineteen now. So if that's fine with –“

“He brought an entertainment system, I shall allow it.” Kadar said automatically. In reality he hated to hear about homophobic people. He had enough of that at his orphanage. His abusers didn't like him wearing dresses so he got punished for it. Aspen grunted and stomped up the spiral staircase. Women were so hard to understand, Kadar had thought. “So, what are you playing then, cutie?”

“Um, please don’t call me that. I'm more interested in blondes.” Just like me then, Kadar thought as he sat down on the sofa grabbing a controller. “It's Grand Theft Auto if you must know. Can you play?” Kadar simply smirked.

“Of course I can!” With that said, he started to play. Two minutes later and his character was caught by the police and he got a game over. Skylar held in his laughter. That was pathetic! “What other games do you have?” He spat wanting to throw the controller. The Time Lord was never allowed to play video games growing up so lacked the skills to beat Skylar. “Wow, you're in the top ten globally I see. You must really like gaming?”

“I guess,” Skylar shrugged. “Mum hated it… She hated all of the things I liked. As a devoted Roman Catholic, I can see why she would be against it.” He sighed, leaning back against the sofa. “When she found my secret stash of manga and magazines, she weren't too pleased. Burnt everyone of them, asking where I got them. The truth is Matteo (my older brother) brought them as he wanted me to be happy. However, he wasn't there when I needed him the most.” Kadar had always thought he had a rough ordeal but not as rough as this kid. That woman turned against her son for something he couldn't predict. “Matteo went to train as an officer of the law. He had always disliked our father, stating that criminals always got what's coming to them in the end.”

Kadar thought he was alone in being abandoned by his loved ones. He only had his grandmother and he even turned her away. But he decided he needed her help but he wasn't going alone. He looked at the younger male as he shot some zombies on this game and wondered if he could teach him how to handle a real weapon. But first…

“Say, Skye, why don't we go somewhere? I'm sure your sister doesn't like you being unsocial?” Pausing his game, Skylar gave him an odd look. “Not on a date, no, no. I need some back up whilst I go meet someone.” The nineteen year old still maintained the odd look. “I'm not meeting a hook up, okay?” Kadar hesitated. “We're going to see my grandmother.”

 

\- DID –

 

The guard stared at the identity badges that Kadar was holding up. They were psychic papers that he had ‘required’ years ago. A batty Time Lady had sold them to him and someone who stated that he was banned from her shop. The man looked at Skylar.

“I'm sure ya know about Time Lords and their regenerative powers. I maybe over a hundred but I assure you I'm still youthful.” The guard sighed, nodding his head and passing them some passes. They followed him down the hallway. Kadar was reminded of the time he spent in hospital. He hated it.

“I'll let her know you're here, so wait in this room.” He left them in a white room and went to fetch the prisoner. Skylar awkwardly in one of the chairs as Kadar paced the room. The clean white room made him nervous. Who the hell decorated this place? “Here is your son and grandson, Dr. Song. I shall be outside.” 

A woman in handcuffs walked into the room and stared at the two men. A knowing grin pressed over her lips. She kissed the guard and he fainted. “There we go, we shouldn't be disturbed now.” She laced her linked arms over her grandson’s head and gave him an awkward hug. “Hello, sweetie. Tell me who your handsome friend is.” River Song sat on a chair after detangling herself. She shot Skylar a serene smile.

“Skylar Moriarty. A friend.” River moved her eyebrows suggestively. “More like a younger brother short of friend.” Skylar blushed at his words. They were lovely. The woman laughed, waving her handcuffed hands.

“I'm kidding, Kadar. It is nice to meet you, Skylar.” For those who weren't accustomed to these two, they had similar personalities which is why they had forged a love-hate sort of relationship. River often told the guards about her grandson who was an orphan but they didn't realise they had met him several times. There was a reason why Kadar had to use a false identity, it was that there was a cell with his name on right in this prison. His crimes were so severe that he decided not to leave a trace. He was glad that his hideout hadn't been found yet.

“Granny, you know that I don’t visit ya often but today is one of those times where I require another opinion. You've traveled to many places with Gramps or wrecked some havoc,” these were compliments and River was eating them up. It was very rare that Kadar showed a softer side. She wondered his friend's story was as she knew that had to do with it. “Anyway, I'm on a job and I need some intel on Duchess Geraldina Spike as well as the man power.” He took a sphere out of his pocket and pressed the top of it. An holographic imagine of a middle aged woman popped up. Skylar was reminded of one of his anime villains. That was how menacing she looked.

“Ah, she's regent on Ravensandora, no?” Kadar impatiently explained that there was a war going on. She nodded and grabbed a marker from the table. Her grandson moved forward when she beckoned him. “Roll up your sleeve,” she instructed and he did. The blonde scribbled some numbers on his arm. “Once you leave this place, type these coordinates into your vortex manipulator. As soon as you arrive ask for Kit Harrington, he will know what to do.” Kadar wanted to know more but the groaning of the guard stopped him. River kissed his and Skylar's cheeks. “It was so nice to see my boy and grandson again. Please come again anytime.”

With that said, the two were escorted out of the room and down the corridor. Kadar made sure that the numbers were concealed and didn't smug. He knew that he could trust the old woman as she never got these things wrong. “Where to now?” Skylar asked as they landed within the barrier of Kadar's headquarters. The Commander smiled in response, “To see Kot Harrington.”


End file.
